phantomstriderfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Ideas
This page is for lists that PhantomStrider has planned but not released or that I have come up with myself. Best Disney Junior Cartoons Nominations * Sheriff Callie's Wild West * Doc McStuffins * Nina Needs to Go * Sofia the First * Little Einsteins * Mickey and the Roadster Racers Top 6 Best English Kids Cartoons PhantomStrider said he thought English kids cartoons deserved a list of their own when he gave Thomas the Tank Engine an honorable mention in the Best Kids Cartoons, but he seems to have forgotten. Top 6 Worst Live Action Kids Shows Nominations (no particular order or number) * Barney * Teletubbies * Boohbah * In The Night Garden * Junior Showtime * Minipops Top 5 Best Aussie Cartoons Nominations (no particular order) * Yakkity Yak * CJ The DJ * Blinky Bill * Kazoops * The Amazing World of Gumball Top 6 Worst Cartoon Series ripoffs Nominations (no particular order or number) * Coconut Fred * Planet Sheen Top 6 Best Live-Action Kids Shows Now released Top 10 Best Animal Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Looney Tunes * We Bare Bears * Bojack Horseman * Puffin Rock * Spongebob * The Ren and Stimpy Show * Harvey Beaks * Mickey Mouse * Rocko's Modern Life * Ducktales * Ducktales 2017 * Arthur Top 6 Worst Sony movies Nominations (no particular order or number) * The Emoji movie * The smurfs * Ghostbusters 2016 * Pixels Worst 3 Best / Worst Hannah Barbera Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) Best * Johnny Bravo Worst Disney Movie Songs Nominations (no particular order or number) * A guy like you - Hunchback * Hannah montana songs * Can you see the love tonight - Lion King (Weak lyrics, poor pitch singers) * Bambi Song - tra la la (overly-chirpy with no substance. No pun intended) * Home on the range songs? * Tangled song * Forget about love - Return of Jafar Top 10 Worst Cartoon Opening Themes Nominations in no Particular Order *Regular Show *Thundercats (2012) *Scaredy Squirrel *Breadwinners *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Shaggy and Scooby Doo get a clue *Planet Sheen *Rabbids Invasion *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *Dora the Explorer *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Peppa Pig *Nutshack *Pickle and Peanut Top 10 Best Cartoon Intros Nominations (in no Particular Order) * ChalkZone * Dilbert * Futurama * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Gravity Falls * Camp Lazlo * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Danny Phantom * Teen Titans * DuckTales 2017 * Phineas and Ferb * Steven Universe * The Magic School Bus * Ben 10 * Kim Possible * Cyberchase * Fairly Odd Parents * Jimmy Neutron * Arthur * Spongebob Best SpongeBob Episodes Nominations (in no particular order) *Band Geeks *Chocolate With Nuts *Pizza Delivery *SB-129 *Krusty Towers *Mimic Madness *The Camping Episode *Sailor Mouth *Christmas Who? *Dunces and Dragons *Sand Castles in the Sand *Perfect Chemistry *Not Normal *Planet of the Jellyfish *Something Smells *Sold! *Goodbye, Krabby Patty? *Krabs à la Mode *Burst Your Bubble *Evil Spatula Laziest Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) *Dorbees *Booples *The Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa/Dinosaur Island *12-Ounce Mouse *Alice in Wonderland mockbuster *Video Brinquedo movies *Dingo Pictures movies *Paddy the Pelican *My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties *The Problem Solverz *Angela Anaconda Worst Animal Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) *Father of the Pride *Bubsy the TV Series *Almost Naked Animals *Paddy the Pelican *Breadwinners *Scaredy Squirrel *Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon *Oggy and the Cockroaches *12 Ounce Mouse *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *Rabbids Invasion *My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties *Family Dog Worst Web Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) *Calliou Gets Grounded *Annoying Orange *Finger Family videos *The Adventures of Annie and Ben Best Girls' Cartoons Nominations Worst Girls' Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) * Barbie * Strawberry Shortcake * Care Bears * Powerpuff Girls 2016 * Italian girls' cartoons * My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties * My Life Me Best Web Cartoons Nominations (No Particular Order) Homestar Runner Eddsworld asdfmovie Cyanide and Hapiness (Show/Shorts/Minis) Purgatony Best Cancelled Cartoons/Forgotten Cartoons Part 2 Nominations (No Particular Order) Invader ZIM Danny Phantom My Life as a Teenage Robot Clone High Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones? Chowder Harvey Beaks Sheep in the Big City Dilbert Courage the Cowardly Dog Which would you like to see? Best English Kids Cartoons Worst Live Action Kids Shows Best Aussie Kids Shows Worst Cartoon Series Ripoffs Best Animal Cartoons Worst/Best Girls' Cartoons Worst Sony Movies Worst/Best Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Worst Disney Movie Songs Worst Cartoon Opening Themes Best SpongeBob Episodes Laziest Cartoons Worst Animal Cartoons Worst Web Cartoons Category:Lists Category:Kids Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Breadwinners Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Fanboy & Chum Chum Category:Angela Anaconda Category:Top 10's Category:Top 6's Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Best Category:Worst Category:The Powerpuff Girls 1998 Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" Category:Looney Tunes